Connecting electrical contacts to corresponding electrical leads by crimping is accomplished in the prior art by a machine applicator. By some manner the leads must be suitably positioned in turn between the jaws of the applicator such that closure of the jaws cold forges or crimps contacts onto corresponding leads. In the prior art leads are individually positioned by hand. Hand positioning of each lead is time consuming thus limiting the number of completed terminations per hour capacity of an applicator. Guards on the applicator required to protect an operator, interfere with placement of the leads. An operator is required to poke each lead through a restricted opening of a guard and then position the lead while looking through the guard. Machines for automatically supplying leads to an applicator have been devised. In such machines each lead is clamped to a conveyor or is laid within a groove of a conveyor. The conveyor conveys each lead sideways or endwise toward an applicator which connects an electrical contact thereto. Several disadvantages are inherent in this type machine. Each wire end must be pre-positioned in the conveyor to insure proper presentation to the applicator. The conveyor often requires excessive floor space. Separate operations are required to separate the leads and to feed the leads into an applicator and to release the leads after connection of the electrical contacts.